


Special Delivery

by Pathogenocide



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathogenocide/pseuds/Pathogenocide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud gets a mysterious package, and an abnormally large one at that. It’s addressed to him, but there’s no name from the sender. Little does Cloud know that the mystery sender is very close by.  He's in for a surprise!</p><p>This is a gift to a very special friend who is truly lovely in every single way. </p><p>Happy birthday, Mako!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turtlesparadise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlesparadise/gifts).



“I don’t know what to think of this.” Cloud looks at the note in his hand before his gaze returns to the package. It stands three feet tall and three feet wide. It’s blue wrapping paper shines in the room’s dim light with an abnormally large bow in a darker shade of blue on top. It’s certainly heavy, but he doesn’t know how it got in. Before she left, Tifa only said there was a delivery in his office when he returned to Seventh Heaven. It leaves Cloud confused. This isn’t a new job, that’s for sure. 

“It’s to me, but doesn’t say who it’s from.” Cloud scratches the side of his head while staring at the present. It’s most likely not a weapon or any method to attack him. “But why-“  
Then it hits him. Blue eyes widen and Cloud glances at the calendar beside him. A hand slaps his forehead when he puts two and two together. 

“How could I forget that it’s my birthday?” Cloud groans, the realization hit him like a train. Lately, the blond was forgetting little things from time to time. He rather not think that mako poisoning is the culprit. There’s nothing he has planned. Reno is out on a mission, all his friends are out too. They might be planning something for the blond later, but he rather not deal with so much of a ruckus. 

[i]As far as I know, it’s not armed.[/i] Cloud stands up from his chair to investigate the present. He isn’t aware of the small holes close to the top. “Well, only one way to find out what’s inside.” He pauses from tearing the paper. Did he hear chuckling? It’s muffled and barely audible. Perhaps he’s just hearing things. Shrugging his shoulders, Cloud continues to unwrap the present. 

Cloud takes out his pocket knife, only to find that there’s a tab that he can pull and remove the tape. The thick black letters written on top of the box says: “FRAGILE! HANDLE WITH CARE!” and "DO NOT PUNCTURE!"

[i]This better be good.[/i] One, quick pull on the tab tears the tape away and releases the vertical flaps of the box. 

That's the cue. Here comes the surprise.

“Happy birthday, yo!” Reno exclaims as he jumps on his feet with a cake in his hands. “Gods!” loud backs away with a hand over his heart. “Reno, you nearly given me a heart attack! I rather not die on my birthday.” Reno chuckles at Cloud’s comment and shakes his head. “

Sorry about that. Wanted ta surprise ya is all. Got done early an' I wanted to make it special.” Cloud looks Reno up and down. 

“You’re not wearing anything, are you?” 

“Whatcha think, babe? Take a good look.” Cloud inches closer to the box and looks into it. 

“Reno…”

Oh yeah, he’s nude all right. Save for the ribbon-like sash over Reno’s slender chest. Cloud sighs, but there’s a smile on his face. “I got to hand it to you. Never let it be said that you’re boring.” 

“What can I say? I like to go all out with a bang.” Reno’s grin widens. Cloud is too cute for words when he’s caught by surprise. Not that Reno would ever tell him. “Speaking of bang,” The Turk chuckles and he steps out of the box with ease. 

“Would you rather eat cake first or have a little bit of fun, yo?” Cloud rolls his eyes and he wraps his arm around his boyfriend’s waist. He takes the cake from Reno’s hands and sets it on the table nearby. Thankfully, the cake’s plastic case is intact. 

“I think the cake can wait. I want to enjoy my present first.” Cloud presses his lips against Reno’s forehead. “I really missed you. Thought you would miss today?” 

“Are ya kiddin’? You should know better than that. I wouldn’t miss yer birthday for the world!” It’s Reno’s turn to kiss, but this time it’s on Cloud’s lips. 

“I love ya, an’ I’m gonna prove it here an’ now. Yer the boss for the whole night. I’ll do exactly what ya want an’ more.” Reno wiggles his eyebrows and Cloud laughs. 

“Sounds like a great plan. How about we start now?” 

“Whatever ya say, babe.” Reno smirks and lets his boyfriend sweep him off his feet and carry him to the bed. Before anything, Cloud made sure the door is locked. It was the best present Cloud ever received.


End file.
